


Where Did All These Puppies Come From?

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Jimmy, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean puts on his stern ‘Daddy face’ before clearing his throat. The twins turn and look at him, matching guilty looks on their faces. “Where did all these puppies come from?” he asks in a gruff voice.The twins look at each other, having a silent conversation before pointing at each other. “It was him,” they both say at the same time.Dean can’t help it. He bursts out laughing as they both look shocked that the other tattled. It’s too much. They’re both just too fucking cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



Dean sits in the Impala for a moment, just taking a second for himself. After meeting after meeting, he’s ready to just be at home and relax. And he has the perfect idea on how he wants to relax. Dean just hopes his boyfriends are up for it, especially since it’s a weekday. 

Dean walks up his driveway to his front door only to stop short when he hears high pitched giggles coming from the other side of the door. A smile plays at his lips as he hears the twins giggle and play. This is exactly what he needed tonight. 

Dean gets inside the house, following the sounds of Cas and Jimmy’s voices until he finds them in their nursery. They’re both sitting on the floor, in their little outfits, surrounded by a ton of puppy stuffies that Dean doesn’t recall they had before today. 

Dean puts on his stern ‘Daddy face’ before clearing his throat. The twins turn and look at him, matching guilty looks on their faces. “Where did all these puppies come from?” he asks in a gruff voice.

The twins look at each other, having a silent conversation before pointing at each other. “It was him,” they both say at the same time. 

Dean can’t help it. He bursts out laughing as they both look shocked that the other tattled. It’s too much. They’re both just too fucking cute. 

“Cas,” Dean says, looking at Castiel in his blue truck jammies. “Did you boys stop at the toy store without Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas mumbles, looking down at the ground. 

“Daddy?” Jimmy says, standing up and walking over to Dean. Dean wraps his arms around Jimmy automatically, loving the feel of his boy in his arms. “Cassie had a really bad day, Daddy. We thought it would be a good idea to come home and be little since letting Daddy take care of us always makes us all happy.”

“It’s always nice when Daddy gets to take care of his special boys,” Dean says, kissing the top of Jimmy’s head. Dean runs his hands down Jimmy’s back, loving the feel of his soft red jammies under his hands.

Jimmy steps back just as Castiel walks up, burying his face against Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry I bought all these puppies without permission, Daddy.”

“What made your day so bad, baby? Did your interview go okay?” 

Cas shakes his head, his hair tickling Dean’s chin. “What happened?”

“Naomi said she’d found someone more suitable to her teaching style to shadow her.”

Dean rubs the back of Cas’ neck, easing the tension away. “I know just how to make the night better,” Dean whispers before kissing Cas’ ear. “Did you boys eat dinner already?”

“Yes, Daddy. We had leftover lasagna before helping each other into our jammies,” Jimmy answers from where he’s sitting on the ground, playing with the puppies again. 

“Alright,” Dean says, nodding his head. “You boys play with your puppies while Daddy gets the tub ready.”

Cas’ face breaks into a giant smile. “Can we have bubbles, Daddy?”

“Of course. Tomorrow we’ll talk about you boys being brats and buying toys without Daddy’s permission.” Before Jimmy can pipe up and complain, Dean cuts him off. “But we won’t worry about that til tomorrow. Tonight, I think we should help Cas relax and forget about his bad day.”

Jimmy pouts, his bottom lip sticking out in a way that makes Dean want to nibble it. “But Daddy. We should just forget about that and focus on Cassie. No need to talk about anything tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums, touching his chin. “Maybe I’ll forget about what Cas did since he was stressed out.” Jimmy’s smile turns smug for a moment until Dean adds, “but you on the other hand.”

Jimmy’s face turns to one of complete innocence that only means he’s thinking dirty thoughts which are immediately confirmed. “I guess I’ll just have to be spanked for being a naughty boy.”

“If you can be a good boy for the rest of the night and help your brother relax then I’ll consider not locking you up in addition to a spanking. Does that seem fair?”

Jimmy chews on his bottom lip, contemplating his next move. Finally he nods his head, agreeing that getting a spanking is far better than having to wear a cock cage for a few days. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

Dean quickly gets their giant bathtub filled with hot water and plenty of bubbles. He takes out the twins’ bathtub toys and sets them on the floor beside the tub. 

 

“Are my bubbles ready, Daddy?” Cas yells from the nursery. 

“Yes, baby,” Dean yells back. “Both of you come on, it’s time to get cleaned up before bedtime.”

It doesn’t take long for the twins to put the puppies away and make their way into the bathroom. Cas’ cheeks are rosy and Dean can see the outline of his erection as his boy stares down at the floor shyly. Jimmy on the other hand has a giant grin on his face as he saunters over to Dean. 

“Cassie’s privates are stiff and needy, Daddy. I think Daddy should help him,” Jimmy says as he wraps his arms around Dean’s middle. 

“And did you have anything to do with making them that way, Jimmy?”

Jimmy looks up at Dean with wide eyes. “Of course not, Daddy. I know we’re not supposed to play with our privates without your permission.”

“Mhmm,” Dean hums, not believing a word out of his boy’s mouth. “Let’s get your bratty behind in the tub.”

Jimmy giggles as he lifts his hands over his head so Dean gave help him out of his shirt. Then he kneels down, helping Jimmy out of his pj pants. He can’t hid his smile as he sees Jimmy’s cartoon briefs. They’re just so cute. Once Jimmy’s naked, Dean helps him into the tub, handing him some of the tub toys they have. 

“Your turn, baby,” Dean says as he pulls Cas into his arms. He kisses his head before helping him out of his pjs and briefs. Instead of helping him into the tub, Dean lifts Cas’ chin and kisses him. Cas’ plump lips feel so perfect against his and the moment that their tongues touch has Cas’ hands gripping Dean’s shirt. Cas’ cock bumps against Dean’s thigh as he pushes his hips forward, begging for attention. 

“No fair,” Jimmy whines from the tub that causes Dean to snicker. 

“Good boys who had stressful days deserve stress relief from their Daddies.”

“Please, Daddy?” Cas asks, biting his bottom lip so hard it’s turning red. 

Dean falls to his knees causing Jimmy to let out a little whimpering noise, completely forgetting about his toys in order to watch his Daddy. 

“Let’s get you nice and relaxed before your bath, baby,” Dean whispers before taking Cas’ cock into his mouth. Usually he would tease and edge his boy until he was begging but today’s not one of those days. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Cas whimpers, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That feels so good.”

Dean pulls off long enough to tell Cas he can come whenever he wants before sucking his cock down again. It doesn’t take long before Cas is crying out, filing Dean’s mouth with his cum. Dean swallows every drop before standing up and bringing his arms around Cas once more. 

Dean looks over Cas’ shoulder, giving Jimmy a raised brow as he notices Jimmy touching his own dick. “Guess who’s getting a spanking tonight before bed for touching his privates without permission.”

Jimmy’s hands come out of the water so fast, water splashes all over the bathroom floor. “Sorry, Daddy,” he says sheepishly, picking up one of his toy boats and beginning to play with it. 

“Brat,” Dean whispers with a smile on his face. What would he do without his boys? Dean helps Cas step into the tub, thankful once again that their tub is big enough for both of his sexy twinks to fit into. 

Dean takes his time washing both of his boys with a washcloth, loving how they both react. His sexy boys are perfect for him. One sweet, gentle boy and one playful, bratty boy. Dean will never know what he did to be so lucky to have two people who love him and also love the same type of lifestyle he does. 

Once he has both boys out of the tub and dry, they make their way into the bedroom. Cas is yawning, relaxed from his warm bath and orgasm but Jimmy is a ball of energy as his cock swings back and forth with every step. 

“Cas. Do you want to come again before bed?” Dean asks, planning out how he wants to do Jimmy’s spanking. 

Cas looks at him with wide eyes, no doubt surprised that Dean would allow him to come twice in one night. He nods his head, his face breaking out into a giant smile. “Oh, Daddy. You are the best Daddy in the world. Thank you.”

Dean chuckles as Jimmy glares at his brother. “Suck up,” Jimmy whispers, his arms crossed against his chest. 

Dean gets up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Get up here, Jimmy. Time for your spanking.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jimmy says, quickly getting himself into position across Dean’s lap. His boy is far too excited for his spanking. His perfect ass is arched, ready for Dean’s hand. 

“Come up here, baby boy,” Dean says to Cas. “Put your cock in Jimmy’s mouth. He’s going to make you come again.”

Cas gets up on his knees, his dick already beginning to fill. Jimmy takes his brother’s member into his mouth, sucking him greedily. 

Dean doesn’t give Jimmy any warning before smacking his bottom. He alternates between each cheek, loving the way Jimmy’s skin begins to turn a beautiful pink color. After about ten swats, Dean slows down, rubbing Jimmy’s ass in between spanks. 

“Make Cas come and I’ll let you come, baby,” Dean says as Jimmy’s dick twitches between Dean’s thighs. 

Jimmy arches his ass, silently begging for more as he doubles his efforts on Cas’ dick. As soon as Cas tenses, coming inside Jimmy’s mouth, Dean lays a spank right across Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy explodes, coming all over Dean’s thighs, shaking all over from the pleasure. 

Once both of his boys have come down from their highs, Dean grabs a wipe from the bedside drawer, wiping himself and Jimmy clean before snuggling his boys. He lays on his back as each of them cuddle against his chest. 

“Thank you,” Cas whispers, hand absently caressing Dean’s chest. 

“You always know what we need, Dean,” Jimmy adds as he lays a kiss against Dean’s neck. 

“It’s because I love you. Both of you. You’re my good boys.”

“And you’re our perfect Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Ladyofthursday. I just wanted to give you some cute, Christmas fluff with these three <3

“Daddy.”

“Quiet, Jimmy,” Cas whispers to his brother above Dean’s head. He’s awake but he wants to listen to his boys for a second.

“But I want him to wake up. It’s Christmas morning!”

“I know that, silly! But if we wake up Daddy, he might not be as happy with us. I want all my toys today. Not spankings.”

Jimmy snorts. “Well some of us want our toys and some Christmas spankings.”

Dean grunts as a weight settles on top of his hips. “Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.”

Dean opens his eyes to look up at Jimmy. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Jimmy wiggles against Dean’s groin as he giggles. “Yes! It’s Christmas morning, Daddy!”

“I told him to to wake you up, Daddy. I was a good boy this morning,” Cas says from beside them.

Jimmy sticks his bottom lip out in an adorable pout. “I was a good boy too, Daddy.”

“Sure you were, brat,” Dean says, smacking Jimmy’s ass before sitting up and pushing Jimmy off his lap. “You two ready to go see what’s under the tree?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they say in unison and it brings a giant smile to Dean’s face. 

They walk to the living room together, Dean placing a hand on each of their backs as they walk. The twins gasp as they see the presents under the tree and Dean’s chest fills with pride. He loves being their Daddy. 

Dean sits down by the tree so he can be the one to hand out the gifts. First he hands them each a toy they’ve wanted. Cas gets some new stuffies while Jimmy gets some blocks. Then he hands them their new jammies. Cas’ have puppies on them while Jimmy has fire trucks, both sets of jammies have the little footies on them with zippers. The boys decide they are wearing them tonight to bed. 

“Oh my gosh! Daddy!” Cas squeals as he opens the next gift. “Look Jimmy!”

Jimmy giggles as he opens his own box. “I got one too! What does yours say, Cassie?”

Cas holds up the shirt, showing off the front that reads, ‘Daddy’s little angel’. Jimmy giggles even harder as he shows Cas his own shirt. “Daddy’s little brat.”

Dean chuckles as Cas’ face turns serious and he says, “that’s true. You are a brat, Jimmy.”

Jimmy looks over at Dean. “I think you got these mixed up, Daddy.”

Dean ruffles Jimmy’s hair. “I did not, you stinker.”

The twins look at each other before Jimmy scampers off to the hallway closet. He comes back with a package, looking nervous. 

“We got you something, Daddy,” Cas explains as Jimmy sits back down. “But it kinda goes along with something else.”

Jimmy bites his lip as he passes the box over to Dean. “I know you’ve been hoping to have a playdate so we can play with other littles and you can hang out with other Daddies.”

Dean’s about to say that’s not a big deal but Cas cuts him off. “We know you’re happy how things are but we’ve talked about it and we’re ready. We’ve been talking to Alfie online and was hoping it would be okay if he and his daddy could come over this weekend?”

Dean’s lips curl up into a smile as he listens to his boys. “I’m so proud of you both,” he whispers as he opens up his gift. It’s a shirt with the words ‘World’s greatest Daddy’ on the front. “I feel like this shift was not meant for a kinky Daddy.”

The twins giggle as they each crawl into his lap, hugging him tight. “I love you both so much. My baby boys.”

“We love you too,” Cas says, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Tell Benny they can come over next weekend. I’m excited to show Alfie all of our new toys.”

Jimmy sticks out his lip again. “Do I really have to share my toys, Daddy?”

“Yup,” Dean says, kissing Jimmy’s pouty lip. “And I know for a fact that I got you the right shirt, brat.”


End file.
